Remembering It
by Linceplunge
Summary: During wedding preparations, Lincoln recalls his first date with Ronnie Anne.


**A/N:** Hello there, my lovelies! What a better way for me to write a one-shot than to do it Ronniecoln style! This was gonna be in first person POV, but I changed it because… because I can. Lots of fluff so be careful. This is gonna be a two-shot so watch out.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Clyde McBride took a sip of his cappuccino, then set his mug on the table and wiped his thumb over his lips before returning to the laptop in front of him. Across the table, Lincoln Loud was scrawling away on a blank sheet of notebook paper, now soiled with lines and eraser markings. The roundhouse coffee shop was lively with business but neither Clyde nor Lincoln could heed anything around them expect for themselves.

"I suck at writing," Lincoln groaned, letting his hand rest while his pen rolled across the paper.

"Surely not," Clyde assured him. "You need any help? Or do you wanna keep it a surprise?"

Lincoln smiled softly at him. "I don't need to keep this a secret from you. Just Ronnie Anne. But man, I hate asking you for any more help. You've done so much."

Clyde put on a dismissive smile. "No problem, Linc. Planning a wedding is hard work. Let alone in five months."

"Tell me about it." Lincoln sighed.

Clyde had been expecting it but he was touched when Lincoln and Ronnie Anne asked him to be his best man at their wedding. He'd taken far more responsibilities than the average best man: He'd help them organize the guest list, make the invitations and send them out. Fortunately, they work with most guests and there weren't very many, compared to other weddings.

Clyde's laptop dinged with a new email, he was also in charge of RSVPs, and amazingly, he received a great deal of them so far. Attending a wedding was special but seemed like an impossible task to get people to even _respond_ to anything. Especially email.

He took another sip of his tea and smiled after reading the email. "Guess who's coming to your wedding."

"You."

"Afraid not, I've got plans."

"You bastard!"

Clyde chuckled, "Chandler."

Lincoln lifted his head. "Seriously? He answered?"

Chandler and Lincoln were good friends, sure, he had used him for food and other things when they were young. But they've grown up and didn't care for it much. They've hang out together more often, with Chandler even inviting him to his bar mitzvah when younger.

"He's on the list, right?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah. shoot him an email back with the information and things like that." Lincoln said.

Clyde typed for a few moments, then pressed the "Enter" key. "Need any help with your vows?" He offered again.

Lincoln contracted on whatever words came to his mind, but it was all a heap of pathetic crap. "I'll get there eventually."

"Linc, whatever you write, Ronnie Anne is going to be hearted. I _know_ it. Just be real, speak for your heart. Think about how much she means to you, and all you want to declare with her for the rest of your days together."

Lincoln grabbed the pen. Instead of writing, he tapped the bottom of the page, leaving ink marks. His head swayed to the song coming on the speaker overhead. Clyde watched him.

"You like this song?"

"Yeah, it's great."

"You've been my best friend for years and I didn't know you liked Taylor Swift." He chuckled.

Lincoln giggled. "Not necessarily her. Just this song. It means a lot to me."

" _Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been…"_

"It makes you think of Ronnie Anne, huh?"

Lincoln smiled. "Yeah. And our first date. It came on the radio in the car."

"I'll never forget it." Lincoln downed a gulp of coffee. Gathering his attention to his notebook. Thinking of that night was the spark he needed to keep writing and feel better about what he had.

* * *

"How many times are you gonna change, Linc?" Clyde asked for Lincoln's bed, rubbing a spoiled Cliff while the cat purred.

Lincoln looked up at him. "As many times until I find the right outfit."

"He's insane," Clyde pointed to the cat. Cliff probably agreed. "I thought you had one picked out already."

"I _did._ But it's too "meh". She sees me in T-shirts and jeans every day."

"Lincoln. Whatever you wear, she'll think you look great." Clyde said.

Lincoln stood next to his dresser, shirtless, pants unfastened. His cow-lick stayed intact during every change. "Am I freaking out about this?"

"Nope," Clyde sighed, giving him a smile. "It's your first date with her. Well, your first date with her alone. You just want everything to be perfect, I get it."

"You're right." He grabbed a shirt on his bedpost. "I _do_ want everything to be perfect."

"Do you want me to pick out an outfit?"

"No," Lincoln chuckled. "I can handle picking out my clothes. Maybe."

"Well, hurry up. She's supposed to pick you up in an hour."

"An hour? I'll never be ready in time!"

"I was joking, dude."

"So was I," Lincoln gave a toothy grin.

Clyde tapped his shoulder, then pushed him towards the drawer. "Come on. Don't stress out, don't even think about it. Just comfortably and don't impress her. She already nuts about you."

Clyde laid on the bed, while Lincoln continued pouring out about this date. Clyde typed out a message to Ronnie Anne.

 **Clyde: I hope you realized how lucky you are to have him. He's adorable the way he can't shut the hell up about you.**

"Black or orange?" Lincoln asked.

"I'll make you wear a clown suit if you don't pick one."

"Orange it is."

Clyde's phone buzzed. He read the message.

 **Ronnie Anne: I know I am. I'll never take him for granted."**

 **Clyde: Great. Or else I'll make you wear a clown suit.**

 **Ronnie Anne: ?**

 **Clyde: Never mind. See you later.**

Lincoln reappeared, fully dressed at last, donning dark blue jeans and a orange button-up shirt under a light-weight V-neck sweater. "What do you think?"

"I like it. Very handsome, Linc."

"Thanks, Clyde."

Lincoln accessorized next: A stainless steel watch, leather loafers, a silver necklace, a small spray of cologne on the side of his neck. He could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage, his hands sweaty. He was nervous.

But why though? This was a date. He and Ronnie Anne were together and did things like husband and wife: They'd already kissed, they'd already had sex, they'd alright confessed love for one another...yet it was so nerve-wrecking.

This was real. This was scary. And wonderful.

The relationship was new and fresh. And it was going forward.

Progress.

"How do I look?" Lincoln spun to give Clyde a full look.

"Breathtaking, Linc. And I try to save that word for special occasions." He grinned, rubbing his stubbled chin.

Lincoln faced flared with a pinkish tint. "Thanks. I just hope she thinks so, too."

"Lincoln, she will. Don't worry."

Lincoln and Clyde passed the time by playing _WWE 2K13._ An oldie but a good one. Clyde was seated on the couch with Lincoln standing up, not wanting to wrinkly his outfit. When the doorbell rang, five minutes after Ronnie Anne's time to arrive, Lincoln paused the game and took a deep breath.

"It's time," Clyde said.

Lincoln hailed towards the front door. Clyde following close behind.

Hand on the nob, Lincoln turned to his friend. "Should I've gotten her present? A new skateboard maybe?"

"I wasn't kidding about the clown suit."

Lincoln laughed. He pulled the door open.

Ronnie Anne also wear a silver necklace. With form-fitting blue jeans and a purple polo shirt with a sweater over it. Her dark hair pulled into a high ponytail. Lincoln would always swoon over the gorgeous woman but seeing her like this man his heart flutter.

"Here," Ronnie Anne said. Her hands, hidden behind her back, moved and pulled out a small bouquet of flowers. Lincoln recozied the flowers, sunflowers, carnations, tulips. A colorful springtime spray.

He opened his arms for a hug, with Ronnie Anne wrapping her arms around his waist. Lincoln kissed her forehead.

"Hi," Lincoln said.

"Sup, lame-O."

He took the flowers at last. "Thank you, Ronnie Anne. These are wonderful, I'll be right back." Lincoln span around, walking to the kitchen to settle them into a vase.

"So, what do you guys have planned for the evening?" Clyde asked.

"I'm taking him to the beach. Beachwood. Really nice place, and it shouldn't be too crowded. We can hang around, grab some food, talk."

"Not a bad pick. I'm impressed."

"I figured this isn't the first time we try and 'get to know each other.' Since I know, well...A lot about him." Ronnie Anne chuckled. "Shouldn't be too awkward."

"Nah, I don't think there's anything awkward between you too anymore, so you're already off to a great start. Like I said. You're lucky."

"I know." Ronnie Anne said. "Thanks, Clyde. You're awesome."

Clyde blushed and rubbed his neck. "Hehe...Thanks."

Lincoln returned without the bouquet. "Could you make sure Cliff doesn't knock the vase over?" He asked Clyde. "He likes to get on the counter."

"Sure thing." He patted Ronnie Anne's shoulder and nudged Lincoln's elbow. "Have fun you two,"

Clyde opened the door, the couple walking out the front and Clyde closing it behind them.

"He's hanging here while we're out?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"My house is his home away from home."

"I guess that makes sense. Good to know he's comfortable around you."

"Jealous?" Lincoln asked, partially joking, partially curious.

"Oh, no, not at all. I trust you and I trust him."

"Oh, that's a relief."

"He's very protective of you. Your friendship is strong. I like that."

"And I like you for liking that." Lincoln smiled. The sun was bounded off his eyes, stinging his sight. It was a lovely day, but he wished he would have brought sunglasses.

Lincoln walked around her car, opening the door for her.

"Wow, you're getting fancy here, huh Lincoln?" She teased, getting into the black Honda.

"Yeah, right," Lincoln walked around to the passenger seat. She started the engine. And drove down the street. Lincoln bopped his head to the pop song on the radio, and Ronnie Anne turned the music down a bit.

"So where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

"You and your surprises." Lincoln laughed.

Lincoln looked out the window, his head resting on the windshield. Everything was going great, for now at least. He worked on controlling his breathing, trying not to cause a scene in front for his date.

Hopefully, everything will work out.


End file.
